


Cobalt

by slasherquinn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I'll add more tags when I work out what the dicks I'm doing, Junkrat has competition, Lots of bombs, Reader is Kind of a Bitch, Reader is an explosives specialist, Shitty agent names, Talon Agent, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasherquinn/pseuds/slasherquinn
Summary: A bomb specialist and a bomb enthusiast. That is all.





	

This ventilation shaft was smaller than you had initially thought. You brought your arms in closer and crawled war-zone style until you reached the first marker. 

"There." Reaper hissed through your earpiece, his voice sending chills down your spine. 

You ripped a mine off of your belt and held it against the wall. The mine burrowed itself deep into the metal wall and secured itself in place. 

"Take a left at the end of this shaft."

When Talon had found you and asked you to become their explosives specialist, you didn't expect to be doing field work. That was until Gabe took you under his wing. He showed you the ins and outs of combat skills, trained you to be the perfect assassin. Sure, he threw you over a table and fucked you every now and then, but you enjoyed being his. You also enjoyed flaunting it in front of the other agents. Them knowing the special treatment that you receive. 

You reached the second checkpoint and secured the explosive. Although small, they were extremely powerful. Your mission was to blow up the entire base with only three explosives small enough to fit in a ventilation shaft. This was to ensure you went undetected. You had argued that Sombra would be better suited for the mission, she could zip through the entire Watchpoint undetected, she wouldn't have had to crawl through the spider-infested shafts. Reaper disagreed, arguing that since you had put so much work into the explosives, you should get a front row view of the Watchpoint when its nothing but a pile of rubble. Honestly, you couldn't wait to see this place destroyed. 

The sound of the last mine planting itself into the wall disrupted your thoughts. All the mines were placed, now you had to leave. You expertly manoeuvred your way back through the the ventilation until you made it all the way back to where you started. You had entered through a panel at the back of the building, easy entrance, easy escape. 

"Reaper, send down the ship, I'm done here." 

A moment later the ship arrived, the door slid open and you grappled up. The door closed immediately once you stepped inside. Hunter - codename Psyber - the pilot, was one of your favourite agents to be around. Unlike most Talon operatives, he was able to make and hold conversation. 

"Locked and loaded?" He asked, putting the ship back into motion. 

"All the bombs are tightly secured to the steel inside the shafts, it worked perfectly." You were bragging a little. You were rarely given praise for anything done right at Talon, but if you did something wrong, you definitely wouldn't be around much longer. 

"Are we sure this Watchpoint is even inhabited?" You ask, taking a seat in the Co-Pilot chair. "I couldn't hear a thing while I was crawling around in those vents." 

"Well, there's only this one and the one in Gibraltar left." Hunter sighed, putting the ship into auto-pilot so he could turn to me. "We're close to ridding the world of these Mercenaries."

You nodded slowly, turning around to look at the Watchpoint as you flew away. 

"Cobalt, what's troubling you?" Hunter, placed his chin in his hand and balanced it on his knee. Whenever he did this it meant he was going to analyse you. Hunter was a criminal psychiatrist before he joined Talon, he could read anyone and everyone. Whenever he asked you something, there was no point in lying. He'd know. 

You sighed, sinking further down into your seat. "I can't shake the feeling that what I'm doing is wrong. I owe Talon everything, you all saved my life... and I know I'm supposed to despise the people who own these bases... but in the back of my mind something - someone- is telling me that I'm the bad guy here." 

Hunter stared at you for a moment, his grey eyes burning holes in your blue ones. "I-I don't know what to tell you Balt. Overwatch were a bunch of s-self-righteous pricks. We're doing, we're doing the world a favour by ridding it of these outlaws, the-these vigilantes."

You nodded, deciding not to bring up anything else. Whenever Hunter stuttered, he was usually on the verge of losing it. He had a short temper, and although he was usually a very kind and laid-back guy, you wouldn't dare be the one to make him angry. 

"Y-you ready to blow this joint? Just got the okay from HQ to detonate." Hunter, gestured towards the detonator which was also hung loosely off of my belt. 

Your thumb hovered over the bright red button. 

5...4...3...2...

\-------------

"KABOOOOOOOM!" 

"Jamie, sit down." Hana snapped, poking at his shoes until he jumped off of the table. 

"Awh, you're no fun Han." Jamie cackled, but jumped down and sat back into his seat. 

"That's a foolish plan Jamison." Satya raised an eyebrow at his idea. 

"Nah, it'll be great! If I miss I can just throw another at 'em! If at first you don't succeed, blow 'em up again!" Jamie erupted into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Ain't that right Hog?" He jabbed his companion in the side of his belly. 

"Mmf." Mako muttered in agreement.

"See?" Jamie held his arms out, gesturing toward Mako. "Good 'ol Hog 'ere agrees with me! And I don't trust anyone like I trust 'im." 

"It's sloppy Jamison. Sloppy and loud. Our missions are supposed to go undetected." Satya argued. 

Jamie folded his arms and sulked like a child who missed out on a free balloon. "Well who 'ere has a better idea, aye?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer but a friend of mine requested a Junkrat fic with an OC she created. This is it. Chapters will be longer in the future.


End file.
